1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor and, more particularly, to a castor assembly for a wheeled vehicle, such as a cart, trolley, chair, wheelchair, medical bed, cabinet, shelf and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional castor assembly comprises an upright shaft, a mounting bracket pivotally mounted on the shaft, and a roller rotatably mounted on the mounting bracket. The shaft is mounted on the bottom of a wheeled vehicle, such as a cart, trolley, chair, wheelchair, medical bed, cabinet, shelf and the like. In practice, when the castor assembly is moved, the roller is rotated on the mounting bracket, and the mounting bracket is swiveled on the shaft. Thus, the castor assembly is moved freely so as to support and move the object. However, when the roller is braked by a braking mechanism, the mounting bracket is still swiveled relative to the shaft, so that the roller is turned freely.